


Romantisciencing

by DocRick



Category: Doc and Mharti (Cartoon)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocRick/pseuds/DocRick
Summary: Doc teaches his best friend Mharti all about dating girls despite not knowing anything about women except what he's seen on a screen.





	1. Soul Kiss

I am 68 years old. 50 years was spent inventing a machine that would bring Mharti to me. It's all I cared to think about. To think someday I would see him again. Our paths would cross some moment in time again. It's the only comfort and certainty I had in this world. I had a soul mate who would be by my side again. I hardly noticed all that time had went by. But there he was playing in the streets. I wondered if maybe I was losing it. Just seeing him in this boy. But my fears were assuaged by the mentioning of his name. Mharti McDonhalds. All at once I swooned and sighed. College memories of holding and kissing... But I had to hold it together. I had a role to play. 

Eventually we met when he turned 17, and I did everything I could to prepare him for out meeting in the past. I paid him to clean my garage once a week and offered beer to entice him further. We'd talk, play some video games, listen to records. I let him let him use the key to the garage in case I wasn't there as I continued my work on the time machine. Occasionally I'd ponder what the alternate timeline version of me pondered when choosing Mharti's garage. No point in focusing on that reality. But one day, over a couple of beers... I couldn't resist.

"So, you got a girlfriend?" I asked. We sat on lawn chairs and enjoyed the breeze.  
"Ha, yeah, how'd you know?" Mharti looked at me inquisitively.  
"Just a lucky guess, you seem nervous about something." I took a gulp of beer.  
"Yeah, we're gonna go on a date."  
"Is she pretty?"  
"She's beautiful."  
I felt a twinge of worry. Did the timeline change? Was I too late? I have gotten older. Maybe I was too slow to invent the machine? I kept it to myself.  
"Ahh, don't be nervous, Mharti. First date is never serious." I drank more.  
"Yeah, but... man, I really like her. What if she wants to kiss after? What if she doesn't?"  
"Mhartiii, she'd be crazy not to. You're a good looking, funny guy, with a cute face."  
"You think so?" He looked up at me. Immediately I felt flustered. "Y-yeah."  
"Man, I gotta practice kissing. I've only ever kissed my mom and grandmother."  
"Gross. Yeah, those don't count Mharti." I took a deep swig and suddenly an idea came to me. "Hey Mharti, I could teach ya' how to kiss."  
"Wh-what? You can teach me? Okay, what do I do?" Mharti was intrigued it seemed. I turned my body towards him. "First, it's gotta feel right. Like it's the right time to do it."  
"Okay?"  
"She's gonna look at you, and you're gonna look at her, for an awkward 5 second silence." We stared quietly for those short seconds.  
"If eye contact remains, that's when you make your move."  
"Hohh, oh man, I'm nervous, Doc."  
"Relax Mharti it's just us guys." I put my hand on his shoulder to assure him.  
"Okay, what next?"  
"Next, you move in." I leaned towards his face. "And kiss." I pecked him on the lips. It sent a buzz of firing neurons up my brain.  
He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth and leaned away afraid. "Uhh, Doc?"  
"Now you try." I remained still.  
"Uh... I dunno. This feels a little weird."  
"Mharti, it's practice, and -urrh- kissing is a weird concept."  
"Uh..."  
"We're doing it as friends, so relax, there's no need for perfection."  
Mharti slowly seemed convinced and reassured. He made his move. "It-it helps to do it with your eyes closed." I added.  
Mharti squeezed his eyes shut and landed a small smooch on me. It tingled.  
"That's a good start, Mharti."  
"Uh ha, haha, really?"  
"Yeah, so just follow my lead." I set my beer down and put my hand around his head to bring his lips to mine. I was going crazy over us finally touching like this. Mharti was squeezing his eyes tightly, stiff as a board. I lifted his other hand to guide it behind my head. He got the message and held me closer. I opened my mouth. "Come on, Mharti, you can't freeze up now. You'll send the wrong message to her."  
"Mm..."  
"You think she's pretty enough to kiss right? So kiss me like I'm the prettiest thing you ever kissed."  
"I- I don't know what to do."  
"Open your mouth for one and I'll show you."  
"P-prettiest girl in the world."  
He swallowed hard and gave in to my command. I made my move and I locked lips with him. Delicately moving my lips against his to caress his senses. He followed kissing the same. It was just us sitting outside with our lips together. I remembered the feeling the first time we kissed in 1937. It was romantic and I ached that it'd be over too soon. I missed him so much. "Mmm, oh Mharti..."  
I put my hand to his cheek and dived deep in that mouth stroking against his hesitant tongue. Until it did the same and we rubbed against each other's tastebuds. It stirred me more. The taste, with a slight hint of beer but sweetness that was his. I shuddered from emotion, which led me to pull back and stop. Drool dangled everywhere from Mharti's mouth and some still in mine. "That was... perfect." It made a clear mess of me. "I did alright? Really?" Mharti didn't seem to notice. He was so deeply focused on his girl he only wanted a review. "Yeah, for a first, yeah." I grabbed my beer and downed the rest of it hard. I only thought, God, I love him.  
"Wow! It's not so bad afterall! Just like mom and grananny!"  
If I hadn't drank so fast I would of spat in disgust. What a mood killer. "Thanks, Doc. I'm not so scared now. At least I know a few tricks." I looked over at his smiling drooly face. I couldn't help but feel happy for him. "No problem, Mhartiii. -euuuergh- What are friends for?" I patted his shoulder. "Listen, if you ever need any help or guidance on this relationship, come to me first. I got years of experience."  
"Will do. You're a genius afterall. Haha! The best- the best kind of friend. Haha!"  
"That's right, and don't you forget it!" I was serious. I didn't wanna hear about the mom and grananny stories ever again.


	2. Have a Finger in Every Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is the space where I lay down a thought provoking quote by some famous guy.
> 
> For me life is continuously being hungry. The meaning of life is not simply to exist, to survive, but to move ahead, to go up, to achieve, to conquer. - Arnold Schwarzenegger

"Doc! Doc! Are you home?" Mharti was knocking at my garage door. I dropped everything and ran to open it. "What is it? What's the emergency, Mharti?!"  
"Jennipher... It's Jennipher! We've been kissing great."  
"That's all you came to tell me, Mharti."  
"Well, the thing is, when we last kissed, she asked if I planned anything special tonight. I said not really, and she looked pretty disappointed."  
"Mharti, did you forget it was her birthday."  
"Oh-ohh-oh hohoho! Ohhh, today is her-? Oh wow, I didn't even think that! Oh no! Doc, what am I gonna do? How- how am I gonna make it up to her?"  
"Get her a gift before the stores close, Mharti. Go to her house, and break into her room to surprise her. Girls love that sort of Romeo stuff. Or was it Rapunzel... A-a-anyway, just play it off that you actually knew it was her birthday."  
"Wow, good thinkin' Doc! Well, I better go."  
I stopped him. "Hang on, Mharti. You know what this means, right?"  
"Umm... uhhhh..."  
"She's gonna probably suck your dick, Mharti."  
"Whoa, what! Really? My first suck? Wont her parents be mad?"  
"Oh thank god it wasn't your mom or grananny..."  
"Doc, what should I do? I mean that sounds pretty cool but, what would a guy like you do, huh?"  
In truth, my dick was way too dangerous for any sucking. I'd rather be the one doing the sucking and go straight to being pounded. That's how it worked out with Mharti back in the past.  
"Uh, come inside, Mharti."  
Mharti listened, I closed the door behind him.  
"Mh-Mharti, I think it's best you know what you're walking into. This next step in your relationship kind of seals the deal. Might happen, might not. But soon, definitely. I mean, she'd be crazy not to wanna suck your dick."  
"W-where you going with this?" Mharti stared in confusion.  
"Mharti, I'm gonna prepare you for that event. Follow me." I led him to the couch and had him sit.  
"Okay, tell me what I gotta know, Doc. You're the doc, Doc."  
I pulled his pants down. He immediately froze. "Uh, Doc?"  
"I know you're feeling nervous, Mharti. But trust me, I know what I'm doing. I've been sucking dick for years. I know every trick in the book."  
"Oh god." Mharti sat back as if preparing for a bumpy ride. "You're- you're gonna suck my dick, Doc?"  
"Yes. Now pay attention and watch me."  
I pulled his underwear down. That cute uncircumcised package hadn't changed since I'd last seen it. I wouldn't let Jennipher be the first to this precious set.  
"Oh hoh hohh... this is happening." Mharti's nerves were making him close up. I forced his legs back open.  
"Play it cool, Mharti. This is your girl's performance after all. Don't make it more difficult." I reached over to his penis and stroked it between my fingers.  
"Mnh! Just friends, right Doc?"  
"Right, Mharti. No pressure if you mess up."  
Mharti gulped. "Okay, Doc, I trust you."  
"Now your girl might have no clue what she's doing, so it's probably gonna feel something like this..." This was my moment. I put my mouth around his little dick. I nearly moaned, falling harder than I thought over the nostalgia. I only tried to feel the details for a moment before sucking hard.  
"Ah!" Mharti's body seized over the pressure happening down there. "Oh!" His hands reached for anything and decided on the couch seats while his legs fought with his pants. I finally laxed and pulled out. "Too much right?"  
Mharti just coughed. I went back to his dick to give it a somewhat proper blowjob. This time moving up and down the length. I gave it a final hard suck before speaking again. Mharti feebly cried as his legs quaked and his penis began to stand erect. "That would be like the quicky, porno way, but it's not very ladylike."  
"Better than the first one."  
"Yeah, that'll drive you to the edge fast. But dick sucking is a little like kissing. You shouldn't rush into it if you wanna make it special." Just to make my point, I kissed the tip. Then worked my tongue around it before sliding in to stroke it lovingly. I looked up at Mharti to see his pining face. His hip moved for me. I moved in a little deeper with more circular motions around the length. He moaned softly and I couldn't help but let out some noise myself. Wishfully thinking the next step would be my ass. I would usually go about this just enough to entice a boy to finish in me. But Mharti was much too sweet a boy to demand that. I pulled him forward and pressed further against him, bobbing my head and swaying as I sucked. I could hear him crying louder as we went on. He was tensing more again and making the effort not to reach at me. I kept my pace, with loving thoughts. Someday, he'll love me again. "Doc, I'm gonna hhh..." No sooner had he spoke he released his load. I slowed and pressed tightly against that precious dick, running my tongue down it as far as I could reach and pulling in his cum down my throat. Slowly I said my silent farewells for now to this sweet thing and I parted. I was first and I took pride in that. Her mouth would have to share the same space as mine. Mharti panted in exhaustion and groaned a little more as he moved. "Oohh... god... Doc, that was intense." He put his hand to his crotch, delicately touching at his penis. "Want more?" I blurted out. Realizing I needed to shut up before he suspects.  
"Uhh, I- I actually gotta hurry and get Jennipher's gift... but I learned a lot today!" Mharti stood up and slipped his undies and pants back on.  
"Right, right. I shouldn't keep you any longer."  
He walked a few steps then ran back over and hugged me while I still kneeled. "Thanks, Doc. You've helped me a lot. I'm glad we're friends." I absentmindedly patted him on the back. Friends, right. "Me too." I love you, Mharti. "Say hi to Jennipher for me."  
"Will do!" He took off for the night. The following week I decided to pay him early and give him a day off. He seemed eager about getting new boots.

After that day I couldn't stop thinking of what I done. It felt criminal and yet it was the happiest I've felt in years. I missed those years in college. Surrounded by young men with youthful faces. The sounds of their moans and cries as they'd ride me. But nothing quite matched up to Mharti. He had a pure innocence to him and yet was the coolest troublemaker I've ever met. It didn't feel like the others when he'd talk. He wasn't good with words or manners but those were words I needed to hear. "Aw, fuck this!" He said it because of the injustice of who we were allowed to fall in love with. When homosexuality was practically criminal. We wrecked the place. The Cosmic Dance was canceled early. Then ran off laughing to find some other party at the nearest frat house. It was the best weekend day ever.  
I was so determined even then to see him again. It felt like he was sure about us. Even as he spoke of the future. So it's possible the girlfriend was temporary. I trusted he'd see it and break up with her. It'd happen in due time. So I didn't interfere.


End file.
